An ongoing demand exists for action toys having novel features. It is of course important that any such toy be effective in its appearance and operation, while also being durable and relatively facile and inexpensive to manufacture. The prior art discloses numerous forms of action toys in which various parts can be moved in different ways, and which achieve a wide diversity of effects; typical are the following U.S. patents:
The toy money bank of Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 506,619 has a spring-loaded figure which pivots to an upright position when the catch of a cover is released.
Holt U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,767 discloses a device wherein an electric motor is used to rotate the propeller of a helicopter toy, which is held in place on the platform of the launching unit by a latch arrangement.
Tyler U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,256 shows a mechanical launching mechanism for a flying top, which utilizes a reduction gear train.
In Sapkus et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,435, housing parts of the toy open to receive an extended member, which is pivotably attached to one of them.
In Matsushiro U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,939, a crank mechanism is employed to impart rotation to the blade of toy helicopter, which is held in place by a slide bar until release is to be effected.
A so-called "wrist rocket" toy comprised of a flying rotor enclosed within a covered case, which is designed to be worn on the wrist, has been commercially available from Illco Toy Company. To operate the device the cover is first pivoted to an open position, and a lever is then pulled to effect spinning of the rotor through a gear train, thus causing the rotor to fly from the actuating mechanism.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel device for launching a flying object, which permits the operator to control the time of release, and a novel toy that employs such a device.
A more specific object is to provide such a device and toy wherein release of the flying object is effected by the actuating means for the spinning mechanism.
Another specific object of the invention is to provide such a device and toy in the form of a winged creature figure, wherein the wings enclose the flying object and automatically open to release it when the operator chooses to do so.
Additional objects of the invention are to provide such a device and toy which are effective in their appearance and utility, are durable, and are relatively facile and inexpensive to manufacture.